Salma The Hedgehog
by Speedpelt
Summary: When a 15-year-old girl wakes up in the land of Mobius. She has no memory and has mysteriously turned into a hedgehog. What new powers will she discover with the chaos emeralds and what dangers is she destined to face? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: I'm a Hedgehog

**Speedpelt: Alright people this is my first official fanfic, so enjoy!**

**Btw I don't own Sonic it belongs to Sega.**

_Chapter 1: I'm a Hedgehog?!_

**Salma's P.O.V**

_ I was surrounded by darkness. I could feel nothing. I felt like I was nothing. Nothing but a simple speck of dust floating in the wind. __**"Who am I?"**__ I thought. The answer came to me almost immediately. __**"That's right I'm… Salma." "I'm a human girl who lives in… oh crap, I can't remember. How the heck is it possible for me to remember my own name and not anything else?"**__ I don't know about you guys, but this annoyed me a bit. _

_ Just then a bright light pierced through the darkness. There seemed to be a silhouette of something in the middle of it but the light was too bright to look at. "Salma…" a voice said. "Who's there?" I asked squinting at the light. After a long pause the mysterious figure answered. "You will know in time." "Right now, you should know it is not your time yet. You have a greater task ahead of you." "What do you mean by __**my time**__ and what's this task you're talking about?" I never got my answer ,for the light slowly began to fade away._

_ "Wait, don't leave me hanging here!" I said try to run toward it. But it was no use soon the light was gone and I was left alone in the darkness and soon my thoughts began to fade away._

I groaned, when I was awakened by the smell of morning dew on the fresh grass. "That was some weird dream." I muttered to myself. "Where the heck am I?" I looked around to see that I was next to a small stream in the middle of a grassy clearing. Surrounding the clearing was a thick and lively forest, that seemed to be full of life. I heard the early morning birds beginning to chirp on this new day.

I smiled. "_I may only no my name, have no memory, and possibly no money to get a ride. But I'm glad I woke up in a place like this."_ I thought as I tried to stand up. The moment was ruined however. For when I began to stand I put my foot on something slippery and as a result, I fell flat on my back. "_Gosh darn it!"_ I thought to myself as I looked around for the thing I had stepped on.

I saw something sparkle and then let out a gasp. The thing I had stepped on was a diamond-like jewel. Only instead of being white it was green emerald color. I immediately grabbed it, held it out to the sky and yelled "Thank you God!" Anyone who was passing by might have looked at me strangely. But I didn't care I just found the answer to my money problem. I decided to put the jewel in my coat pocket for safe keeping. Once I did I began to notice my hand.

It had tan fur on it, _fur!_ I also noticed my gloved hand was somehow different to. I looked rapidly around my body to see any other changes. My clothes were the same. (Thank God!). I had a light brown trench coat over my strapless, white shirt that formed a collar around my neck and was trimmed with purple. I also wore a plain, white skirt that opened like a curtain on the bottom to reveal a dark purple underneath. Lastly I wore white tights and black riding boots. But I paid no attention to any of that as I was focusing on my little black tail. _Tail! _Humans don't have tails!

"_What do I look like!?" _I asked myself as I ran to the river to look at my reflection. When I did so I was shocked. I was not staring at the face of a human girl, but at some freaky hedgehog-human, hybrid, thing. She had long black quills going down her shoulders and then curled up at the ends with streaks of green going through them. One long thick quill was covering the creature's left eye it was also curled and had green in it. On top was a bunch of green layered quills that sprouted downward. The girl had sapphire blue eyes a tan mussel and tan arms.

After seeing this I did what any reasonable person would do I screamed.

**Speedpelt: I know it's a bit boring but the first chapters always are. Anyway I'm putting Sonic and Dr. Eggman in the next chapter so it should get a bit more exciting! **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Some Mobians

**Speedpelt: Hello again all you crazy fans out there! OMG I totally messed up on the title on the first chapter. I'm such derp. XP **

**Salma: Indeed you are. **

**Speedpelt: Quit breaking the forth wall and get in there.**

**Salma: Alright fine. Oh and Speedpelt doesn't own Sega. **

**Speedpelt: That's my line! D:**

**Normal P.O.V**

Moving faster than the speed of sound, a familiar blue hedgehog, with a pale muzzle and red and white shoes appeared. He was running along with a yellow, two-tailed fox that used his wings like a helicopter to fly. This was none other than Sonic the hedgehog. Along with his pal/sidekick Tails. "The chaos emerald is getting closer." Tails said while looking at a strange beeping device he was holding in his hands.

"Good." said the blue hedgehog. "Looks like were beating egghead to the punch, again. Not that I had any doubt of it of course." Tails smiled at his friend's confidence. "Yea." Sonic then slid to a halt. "Hey bud, you alright? You seem kind of off lately." "I'm just wondering about the master emerald, that's all." Sonic nodded. According to their friend, Knuckles the echidna the master emerald had been pulsing strangely the past few days. Sonic shrugged. "It's probably nothing. Come on let's get back to-"

Just then Sonic was interrupted when a loud scream pierced the air. "What was that?" Tails asked. "I don't know." Sonic said. "But I'm going to find out." "But what about-" But before he could finish Tails was interrupted by Sonic's sudden burst of speed. Tails sighed. "_He really needs to quit being so hasty._" He thought. "_Yea, like that'll happen."_ He thought to himself.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could toward the place where the screaming was. I came to a stop in front of clearing and saw the weirdest thing. A girl hedgehog was running around the field at crazy fast speed screaming her head off for no reason. _"She's almost as fast as me._" I thought. _"But why is she screaming? Is she high or something?"_ I thought scratching my head at this strange sight.

**Salma's P.O.V**

I don't know how many times I ran around the clearing. I didn't bother to count. I must've looked like a maniac to anyone who passed by. As I ran I kept screaming "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" "_This has to be a dream!"_ I thought trying to be logical with this. _"That's it! It's all just a dream! I just have to wake myself up!"_ I decided sense there were no people around to pinch me I would ram myself against a tree to see if it worked. That didn't work out so well. I ended up falling back in pain. I groaned. "Nope, it's defiantly real." Suddenly I heard the sound of laughter.

I looked and saw another hybrid creature. It was a hedgehog like me, but instead had blue fur and other than its shoes it had no clothes on! Not only that but I could tell by its laughter that it was a dude. I know he was covered in fur, but I couldn't help but cringed in disgust. _"A boy running around in the open naked? That's just wrong!"_ The creature then saw my shocked face and smiled. "Did I disturb your little act there?" he asked smiling. I face palmed at my stupidity. Of course someone would notice and be curious.

I looked up at the hedgehog's emerald green eyes. Trying to make something up for what I did. Because I seriously doubt that he would believe the truth. But I didn't like lying. So I calmly stood up brushed the dirt off my skirt and said. "Err… sorry." While putting a hand behind my head. "It's just… something I never even thought would happen happened." I was worried that he would want to know more. But the hybrid just shrugged and said "Hey no big deal. It was actually pretty funny to see you panicking like that." I sighed and slumped in defeat. "I'm Salma, and please don't tell anyone I did that." The boy smiled. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog, and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Sonic!" a voice yelled. Just a fox-boy hybrid came to over to us. But what made my mouth dropped was the fact, and I'm not making this up, that he used his two tails to _fly?!_ "_This day is seriously getting weirder and weirder."_ I thought to myself. Sonic seemed to know the fox because he ran up to him. "Tails what's up?" he asked. "Dr. Eggman was a lot closer than we thought." I snickered. "_Eggman,_ what kind of last name is that?" I asked. Sonic and Tails smiled at my comment. But the moment fell on the ground so hard it made me lose my balance and topple over.

I sighed. "God I'm such an idiot." I looked up. As if I didn't already have enough of a freaky day now there was a 20-foot tall robot in front of me. _"Of course."_ I thought sarcastically. I looked up and saw a fat man on the robot. He had some weird red jacket with yellow buttons. A very long and questionable mustache and some skin tight black pants and boots that did not look good on him at all. I would've laughed if I wasn't so terrified. The man looked at Sonic. "Alright you blasted hedgehog where's the emerald!" He demanded. " What's the matter Egghead did you loose it?" Sonic smirked.

"_So that's Eggman?"_ I thought. _"Oh now I see why he's called that_" noticing how very "egg-shaped" his body looked. The scientist glared at the blue hedgehog. "Don't play dumb with me, Sonic my machine detected a chaos emerald here so you must have it." Sonic shrugged. "Sorry Egghead but, I don't have it this time." Tails stepped forward. "But if we don't have it and Eggman doesn't have it than…" Everyone, including the Doctor, turned their heads towards me. "_Oh crap."_

**Sonic: Dun dun duuuuun. Cliffhanger. See you in the next chapter!**

**Speedpelt: What the!? Why are you breaking the forth wall?**

**Sonic: Because I can. *troll face***

**Speedpelt: ;-_- See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos What Now?

**Tails: You guys were right it is fun breaking the forth wall.**

**Salma: I know right?**

**Sonic: It's also fun to annoy Speedpelt.**

**Speedpelt: I don't own Sega and would you guys get out of here!**

"So you have the chaos emerald do you?" said Eggman with an evil grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said backing away slowly. "What the hell is a chaos emerald and why do you want it so badly?!" Questions were swarming around my head like a bunch of angry bees. _"And furthermore who am I and why have I turned from human to hedgehog."_ I thought to myself. These were the questions that tormented me the most. "Grr. enough of this!" the fat man said. "If you won't give me the emerald I'll take it from you!" Suddenly a robotic arm shot out of the robot and headed straight for me.

I heard Sonic cry out my name before a flash of light appeared and suddenly everything went in slow motion. Let me rephrase that, everything went in slow motion except for me. I saw the robotic hand slowly moving toward me I managed to run to the left dodging it as it was merely inches away from me. Then to ruin the moment I crashed into Sonic who apparently was trying to rescue me. A flash of light illuminated the area again and everything was back to normal speed. I found myself lying on top of a surprised blue hedgehog hybrid. "Umm…what's just happened?" I asked standing up and ignoring Sonic's slight blushing.

"You little brat look what you've done!" said Eggman. I looked and saw that his robot arm was badly damaged. "_I did that?"_ I thought. Sonic then stood up smirking at the mad doctor. "What's the matter Egghead are you mad at getting your butt kicked by a girl?" "Hey we girls can be just as tough as you boys." I said. Sonic shrugged. "Sorry?" he said. He then looked at Eggman. "So shall we finish this Egghead?" Sonic said punching his palm. "You took the words right out of my mouth hedgehog." Eggman answered.

Without another word Eggman's robot launched another robotic arm. But Sonic moved with amazing speed dodging every punch the scientist had to throw at him. He even teased him by saying "Missed me." "Try again Egghead." and even said "Lol. Nope." I sweat dropped. "Confident isn't he?" I asked. Tails nodded. "You get used to it eventually." he said. _"I'm still getting used to my new body."_ I thought. I'm not so sure if I could ever get used to this craziness. Egghead was really getting pissed now he started pressing buttons like there was no tomorrow. Firing dozens of punches at a time and to Tails and my surprise, he actually landed a hit knocking Sonic to the down and once he hit the ground a bunch of round, gold rings popped out of him like a slot machine. "Whoa, dude, are you alright?" I asked as the fox hybrid and I ran up to him. "Don't worry about me, I've taken a lot more damage than this." Sonic said, while giving me a reassuring thumbs up.

Sonic then did this amazing spin dash on one of the robot's arms and practically tore it to pieces. I picked up one of the rings on the ground and wondered where the heck they came from. But considering all the other crazy stuff I've been through today I decided not to ask until later. Finally Sonic ran up to the top of the robot and faced the crazy doctor. "You know Egghead you're never going to win." he said with a cocky smile. "You might as well give up now." Eggman was now burning with hatred towards the blue blur. So much that I thought his red angry face would explode. "I'll teach that smart mouth of yours a lesson you speedy little slime ball." he said pushing one of his buttons.

One of the robotic hands speed towards Sonic. But I could tell by his smirk that he expected this to happen. Suddenly he jumped out of the way and the robotic arm hit the place where Eggman was. Which was where the main controls were. _" I can't believe he fell for that."_ I thought as the robot went into a crazy frenzy and exploded. To my surprise Baldy McNosehair actually came out in one piece saying "I'll be back Sonic, you'll see." and then flew off into the sky.

After seeing all that I sat down with my palm on my forehead trying to absorb it all. "_What the heck was that?" _I thought to myself. _"Why can't I be in a normal situation? Instead of having to go through this?"_ My thoughts were interrupted by the flying fox boy. "Hey are you alright?" he asked. I looked up at him. "Other than the fact I've been turned into a hedgehog hybrid and the fact I was attacked by some fat psychopath, and that I have no memory of my past, doing great." I said sarcastically. Sonic and Tails looked at each other. "Maybe you should tell us the whole story." Sonic said while sitting down next to me. I sighed. "Alright, but I'm not so sure if you'll believe me." Sonic smiled. "Try me." "Alright." I said. "Here it goes."

…

As soon as I finished my story Sonic and eyes were huge and their mouths were wide open. "You mean to say, that you were a human who somehow got turned into a hedgehog and you don't remember anything other than your name." Tails said still wide-eyed. I looked down at my feet. "Well my name and a few lyrics to some songs." I answered. I know I didn't say anything about the songs before, but it wasn't until I met Sonic that they started to pop in my head. I remember the interments used to play them. I remembered the right harmonies and melodies to them but nothing else.

Sonic and Tails were silent. _"I knew it was too much for them to take in."_ I thought. _"They probably don't believe a single word I said_." But to my surprise Sonic just shrugged and said "Okay, we believe you." Now that took me off guard. "What?" I said "You mean you actually think I'm telling the truth!?" Tails nodded. "Believe it or not Sonic and I have been through a lot of crazier things than this." "Really. Like what?" I asked intrigued. "Oh, just the usual. Magic books, talking swords and aliens. That kind of thing." Sonic said. Now it was my turn to be opened-mouthed and wide-eyed. "Wow your life sounds seriously-" "Exciting." Sonic interrupted. "I was going to say crazy." I responded. "Oh." Sonic said looking somewhat disappointed.

Just then I remembered the jewel in my coat pocket. "Oh yeah by the way…" I said while pulling the jewel out. "This wouldn't happen to be a chaos emerald now would it." The two hybrids looked shocked at seeing me have it. "I thought you said you didn't know what chaos emeralds were." said Tails. I shrugged. "I don't but I found this one earlier and kinda figured it was what you and baldy were looking for." I handed the emerald over to Sonic. "If you don't mind me asking what's so special about those emeralds? Other than the fact you can sell them for a high price."

Now Sonic looked at me like I was the strange thing around here. "You really don't know do you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nope." Sonic sighed and laid back against the tree." Let's see where do I start?"

…

When he was finished explaining what the chaos emeralds were my mind was blown. "So Eggman is planning to use that power to turn everyone into his slaves?" I repeated just to make sure I got it right. Sonic nodded. "Yup and thanks to you he's one emerald short of finding all seven." I blushed from embarrassment and rubbed the back of my head. "Well I didn't do _that_ much." I said. Sonic shrugged. "Maybe but I got to admit you sure did move fast." Sonic admitted. "Yeah how'd you do it?" asked Tails looking intrigued. I touched my forehead. "Look I'd _love_ to answer more questions." I said. "But the fact is I've been through a lot today and I could use some rest." Sonic looked at me for a moment then shrugged. "Hey no big deal you can just stay at our house for a few days-" I stopped him right there. "Umm… I barely know you guys." I said.

"Oh, don't worry." Tails said quickly. "Were nothing like that." "That's not very reassuring." I said. Sonic sighed. "Look you want a place to stay or not?" he asked in an annoyed tone. I gave him a look of annoyance and sighed. "Fine." I said reluctantly. "Just be aware that I have boundaries." And with that we headed off to their place. Little did I know that we were being watched by a little hidden flying camera.

**Normal P.O.V**

Meanwhile at 's base, the old man had watched the video of the camera he placed after he failed to destroy Sonic and had a look of complete interest as he watched Salma explain her story. "Interesting." he mumbled while stroking his mustache. "You called us sir?" said a voice. Eggman turned around to face his two robot workers. One was orb-shaped and red while the other was yellow and cubed-shaped. "Yes, Orbot and Cubot, I need you to fetch Shadow for me." Eggman said. The two nodded and went out of the room. The doctor then turned back to the screen which was zoomed in on Salma's face. _"I'll find out what kind of power your hiding, one way or another." _

**Speedpelt: Phew. That took longer than I expected.**

**Salma: That's because you type so slow.**

**Speedpelt: No it's not. I just haven't had enough time that's all**

**Salma: Sure. *rolls eyes* **


	4. Chapter 4 Making New Friends

**Speedpelt: Wait, so you mean there's actually a girl named Salma in your comics?**

**Sonic: Yep. She's Salma the Chameleon and she's Espio's daughter.**

**Speedpelt: Huh. I did not know that.**

**Salma: Umm. Guys the fans are reading.**

**Speedpelt: Oh! Hehe. ;^^ I do not own Sega.**

A few minutes after walking Sonic groaned. "Alright forget all this walking crap." he said. "How about we get to the house Sonic-style." I cocked my eyebrow. "Sonic-style?" I asked wondering if this was a good thing or not. The blue blur smiled. "Grab a hold of mine and Tails hands and you'll find out." he answered as he stretched out his palm toward me. I looked at his hand/paw for a moment. "Remember what I said about 'boundaries'?" I asked. "Oh come on it's just so you can hold on." he said in an annoyed tone. I must have given him a look that said I didn't trust him because he then sighed. "Look I'm _not _flirting with you okay. Just grab my hand and you'll see what I mean."

Reluctantly I did as I was told and grabbed his hand/paw then Tails grabbed my other hand/paw (I honestly don't know what to call them anymore). Sonic yelled "Away!" and all of a sudden he ran with unbelievable speed and for some reason there was a rainbow behind us. "Does this usually happen?" I asked pointing at the rainbow. Tails scratched his head. "To be honest no. I actually have no idea where that came from." Sonic then came to such a sudden stop that Tails and I actually flew over his shoulder and ended up face planting the ground. "Welcome to our home!" Sonic exclaimed. Spitting up dirt I looked up and saw an amazing yellow mansion, which surprised me. "You live _here_?" I asked completely jealous. Sonic smirked "What do you think we are savages?" he asked. "No, animal hybrids." I answered smugly. "Why do you keep calling us hybrids?" Tails asked.

"Because in my world hedgehogs and foxes don't walk on two legs, they don't talk and they don't have crazy super powers and mansions." I answered bluntly. Sonic looked at me. "No offense but your world sounds kind of boring." he said. I sighed "Whatever." I mumbled. With that answered we walked into the mansion. I was surprised of how cozy it looked. The two hybrid boys showed me around the mansion. "We haven't been properly introduced." said Tails. "I'm Miles Prower. But as you already know my friends call me Tails." "I can see why." I said looking at his two Tails. (Just his tails.) "The name's Salma." I said extending my hand. (Yes I decided to call it hands.) Tails shook it.

_"This isn't too bad." _I thought. _"After all I've made some new friends."_ "Alright you saw the main floor." said Sonic. "Now let me show you the guest ro-." Sonic was then cut off by a girl's voice. "OH SONIC YOU'RE BACK!" The blue blur then got a terrified look on his face. I wondered what_ he_ could possibly worry about until I got my answer. All of a sudden a pink, girl hedgehog hybrid practically bear hugged the hedgehog boy. She had some quills that stood up in front of her face and her back quills were shorter than mine. She also had a red headband, red and white boots and a red and white dress. She was hugging Sonic so hard I swear he turned three shades of blue. I actually had sympathy for him. _"Fan girls."_ I thought. "_They exist everywhere."_

The hedgehog girl then noticed me and let go of Sonic. Once she did he was gasping for breath. "Who are you?" she asked. "Salma." I said. "and you are?" The hedgehog girl stood up primly. "I'm Amy Rose and you've better not try to steal my Sonic!" she warned me. After that comment I chuckled. "Don't worry." I assured her. "He's not exactly my type." _"Besides I need to figure out who I am."_ I thought. "_I don't have time for _that _kind of relationship."_ Amy then seemed to relax after I said that. "Well as long as you're not after my Sonic then you're okay." shesaid. I smiled at the silly girl hybrid. Then a weird thought came to me. "Wait a minute, do you live here?" I asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah me, Cream, Vanilla and Cream's chao, Cheese." she said. I looked at Sonic. "Are you sure I can trust you?" I asked. Sonic face palmed. "You have trust issues, you know that." he said. I shrugged. "Hey, if you came from my world, you would understand." "Well you're not in your world." Sonic said. "So you've got nothing to worry about. Besides you don't have anywhere else to go." Amy then cocked her eyebrow. "What're you guys talking about?" she asked. We then had to explain what happened to me.

After that Amy gave me a bear hug. "Oh you poor thing!" she said. "Amy…can't…breathe." I said. She let me go and I gasped for air. "Sorry." the pink hedgehog said sheepishly. "Is all that true?" said a voice. I turned around to see two rabbit hybrids. Both were brown with blue eyes but one was much taller than the other one and wearing a long dress and seemed to give off a motherly look. The other one was a small rabbit girl with a little red dress and seemed to be only about six-years-old. There was also an adorable little blue and green, flying creature which I assumed was a "chao." I nodded. Sonic introduced me to Cream, the little rabbit girl, Vanilla, Cream's mother, and Cheese, Cream's chao. I then formally introduced myself. Then after a talk with the girls Sonic dragged me to my room. Mainly because he was getting tired of girl talk.

Out of all the spare rooms in the house I chose the one with plain white walls with a brown carpet, wooden drawer and queen size bed. But my favorite part about it was the French doors that opened out to the balcony.

…

I now stood on that balcony. It was middle of the night, everyone was asleep and the moon was full. I let the moon's light dance on my black quills with green highlights. _"I hope there's a place where I can dye my quills." _I thought. I know it sounded silly. But the fact is that I kind of felt like an emo with green and black quills. Anyway the reason I was up so late was because I longed for one thing, music. I know it was cheesy. But the fact was that music is what seemed to make life worth living to me. I couldn't go a day without it. So trying to not to wake anybody up, I began to sing softly.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

Just singing those few verses satisfied me. I stood out on the moonlit balcony for a few more minutes before going inside to go to bed. Little did I know that I was being watched.

**Speedpelt: I'm sorry if this chapter is boring but I promise I'll add more action later on.**

**Salma: Btw that song is from the "Titanic" Soundtrack.**

**Speedpelt: You guys want to get chili dogs?**

**Sonic, Salma and Tails: YES!**

**Speedpelt: I'm surrounded by derps ;- _-**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Session

**Speedpelt: OMG! I have a hundred views! Awesome! :3**

**Amy: *bear hugs me* that must be so awesome for you!**

**Speedpelt: I… don't…own…Sega… X_X**

**Salma: I'll call the hospital then.**

**Sonic's P.O.V**

"Wait you want me to do what now?" I asked as I was finishing breakfast and avoiding Amy's death grip. Salma stood in front of me with a determined look on her face. "I said I want you to teach me some of your fighting skills." she repeated. I must've given her a confused look because then she sighed. "Look, call it a hunch but I have a feeling if I keep hanging out with you I'm bound to see that crazy, bald dude again." "You mean Eggman?" asked Vanilla. "Whatever." Salma mumbled. I looked over at Tails who was watching our conversation. I shrugged. "Well you're right about that." I said. "The question is why do you want _me _to teach you?" Salma rubbed her hand on the back of her head. "Well, you said it yourself, I'm pretty fast and you _clearly_ know how to use that in a fight." I couldn't tell if she was complementing me or buttering me up.

If she was buttering me up I totally fell for it. I smiled. "I am pretty good aren't I?" After a moment of thinking I finally decided what to do. "Alright, Salma I'll teach you." I said. "But only because I get the feeling you're going to be a big help to us." Salma smiled. "Let's do this." she said. _"Wow she's kind of cute when she's determined."_ I thought.

**Salma's P.O.V**

I began training after lunch. We were in the simulation room down in the basement. Tails was in the control booth and I was in the metallic room. "Alright." Tails said. "This course was made to test not only your speed but also your control. Oh and just so you know it's been a while sense I controlled this so I may be a little rusty." I cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?" I asked. Tails rubbed the back of his head. "Well this was made specifically to test Sonic but sense he's a pro at it now he doesn't exactly have the need for it." I looked over at Sonic, who was up in the booth with Tails. "You know as part of this whole teaching thing you're supposed to actually teach me." I said with an annoyed tone. Sonic looked over at me. "Just remember to pay close attention to your surroundings and try not to lose control." he said through the microphone. "You're not used to this coaching thing are you?" I asked. "Nope." I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Tails then went up to the control panel and started the system. Sense I wasn't exactly a pro he started me off at the beginner level. Just then the room glowed and all of a sudden I was in a race track with a bunch of androids as my opponents. At the end of the track was a red flag. "Now the goal is easy." Sonic said in the microphone. "All you have to do is get the red flag before the androids do. Then race back to the starting line with it." _"Sounds simple enough."_ I thought. "Now when you hear the buzzer, that's when the test will start." Tails said. "Ready 3…2…1…GO!"

The buzzer went off and the androids moved much faster than I had anticipated. So I had to kick it up a notch. I easily made it passed the simulation androids and on to first place. _"This is really easy!"_ I thought. I spoke to soon however because then all of a sudden I heard what sounded like a gunshot and a bolt of electricity went through my leg. I fell to the ground and the androids began to pass me. "Oh, I forgot…" Tails said nervously. "The androids are program to cheat, sorry."

I ignored him and focused on the race. A feeling of pain shot up my leg as I stood up. "_Just don't think about it and you'll be fine."_ I thought. I ran full speed despite the pain in my leg. I ran up to 4th than 2nd then at last to first and finally grabbed the red flag. I then noticed the androids were charging their guns. But this time I was ready for them. I managed to dodge most of their attacks taking a few hits on the arm but I clenched my teeth, ignored the pain and kept going.

Finally I was able to cross the finish line. I had a few scratches on my arm and my leg was bruised a bit. But I made it. "Hey guys I did- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The reason I said that was because I was suddenly hit by a hundred bolts of electricity. When it was over I was charred. I looked up at the booth. "WHAT THE HELL, TAILS!" I screamed. "I-I'm sorry Salma!" Tails said terrified. "It must be a glitch, I promise I'll repair it quick." I calmed down. "I am so taking a shower after all this crap." I muttered. I went out of the metallic room and went upstairs. After I got a shower and properly dressed I went to my room. I was surprised to see Sonic in front of my door.

"Something you want to talk about?" I asked. Sonic nodded. "You really handled yourself well out there." "I'm sure there were some people-er, Mobians who did a lot better than I did." I said. "You know how many times it took me to complete that course?" Sonic asked. "Umm… one." I guessed. Sonic smiled. "I'm flattered that you think I'm that good." he said. "However it took me three times to complete it. So you know what that means?" I shook my head. "It means you have more potential than I thought." he said. I cocked my eyebrow. "And your point is…?" I asked.

Sonic sighed. "Look you've got great endurance and me and my friends could use that in fighting Egghead." he said. "So I'll make you a deal. You help me and my friends collect the chaos emeralds and we'll help you find out about your past. So do we have a deal?" He stretched out his hand toward me. I paused for a moment. _"It would be nice to get some help in finding out about my past." _I thought. After a moment I finally came to a conclusion. "Alright hybrid you got yourself a deal." I said shaking his hand.

**Speedpelt: *gasp* What happened?**

**Tails: You passed out and Sonic had to give you CPR**

**Speedpelt: O_O Wait what?**

**Amy: *Gets the hammer* HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SONIC!**

**Speedpelt: OH COME ON I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM! *runs away***


	6. Chapter 6: A Typical Mobian Day

**Speedpelt: Shhh… I'm hiding from Amy and her hammer. That's why I'm in the panic room. **

**Sonic: Same here.**

**Salma: And I'm here to amuse myself.**

**Speedpelt and Sonic: I:C Shut up.**

The next morning after eating breakfast and apologizing to Tails about my yelling, Amy dragged me to something I dreaded the most, shopping. "Oh, come on Salma it'll be fun." Amy said. I sighed. "Look Amy it's not that I don't like getting new clothes I do. It's just that… I don't exactly have the patience for it." I explained. Amy put her hands on her hips. "Look weather you like it or not you're obviously going to be staying here a while. Don't you think you should at least get to _try _to get to know Mobius?" she asked. I paused to think about that for a moment. "Please will you go with us Miss Salma?" a voice asked. I looked down to see Cream and Cheese looking at me with cute puppy eyes.

I sighed. I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff. "Alright." I said. "I'll go with you." "Yay!" Cream cheered, along with her chao. "Chu!" it said. _"Man, that's adorable."_ I thought.

**…**

Me, Amy, Cream and Cheese were all sitting down eating lunch at the Mobian Strip Mall. I was so relieved to finally get some rest after what seemed like _endless_ hours of shopping. The only benefit I got out of this was that I was able to actually dye my quills. I now had white quills instead of black. I still kept the green streaks in my hair because I thought they looked cool. Amy absorbed my new look with interest. "I got to admit Salma, I wasn't sure if dyeing your quills was the best decision but your new look suits you well." she said. Cream nodded in agreement. "I think Miss Salma looks good in both styles." the little rabbit hybrid said. "Choo choo." said Cheese. I smiled and bit down into my ham and mustard sandwich. (Apparently it's not insulting to eat meat here. Weird.)

"Fancy meeting you gals here." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a bat girl hybrid with blue eyes and some sort of black spy suit on and pink and white heeled boots. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" Amy asked. I swallowed my food and gave her a _you know this person,_ look. The bat just shrugged. "What can't a girl just go shopping once in a while? By the way who's your new friend here?" she asked addressing me. I cocked my eyebrow. "I'm Salma and you are?" The bat girl smiled. "I'm Rouge the Bat." she said. Amy then interjected. "Alright Rouge, what did you steal this time?" Amy asked. _"Steal?" _I thought. _"That bat is a thief?"_ All of a sudden I heard someone yelling "Rouge!"

I then saw a red echidna man with violet eyes coming up to us and man did he look pissed. "Well hello Knuckie how are you this fine day?" Rouge asked looking completely calm. "Don't play dumb with me bat!" hissed the echidna, who I assumed was called 'Knuckie'. "You should know better than to try to steal the master emerald from me!" I looked at the white bat girl. So she was a thief. Amy groaned. "Rouge don't tell me you tried that _again_." Rouge smirked. "Can you really blame a girl like me? I mean who wouldn't try to steal that jewel?" she asked. The red echidna grunted. "Which is why I have to constantly protect it." he muttered. "Oh, come on Knuckie lighten up." Rouge said with a smile, making the echidna hybrid blush.

I was feeling a bit mischievous about then so I couldn't help but smile and ask "Geez, how long have you guys been dating?" Rouge smiled and chuckled, but Knuckie was blushing hard either with fury or embarrassment. Probably both. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" he yelled. Rouge turned her head from the echidna to me. "It's not official, he just hasn't had the guts to ask me out yet." she said. "YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY!" he yelled. I laughed. "Relax hothead, I was just teasing you." I said. The red hybrid folded his arms still glaring at me. "I have a name you know it's Knuckles the Echidna." he growled. "Nice to meet you, the names Salma." I said.

Amy looked at her wrist watch. "Oh, we have to go now if we want to get you some decent clothes." she said. Making sure I was unseen by her, I quickly mouthed _Please take me with you_ to Rouge and Knuckles but the bat just shook her head and mouthed _No_ and the red echidna gave me a smirk that totally said _You deserve it_. Amy started dragging me off. I waved goodbye at Rouge and Knuckles then asked the pink hybrid. "By the way what was that master emerald they were talking about?"

**…**

It was 4:30 by the time we were done shopping and I had an entirely new outfit on. I now had white tennis shoes black leggings with shorts over it white gloves and a purple spaghetti strapped shirt. The only thing that hadn't changed in my attire was that I still had my brown trench coat. "You look like a completely new hedgehog Salma." Cream said in admiration. "Thanks." I said smiling. It may have taken forever but in the end I looked pretty good. If I do say so myself. Although I ended up enjoying this day with Amy, Cream and Cheese I was so tired of being around so many people. I kind of wanted some time to think. So I told Amy and Cream that I would walk to the mansion by myself and meet them up later.

"Do you remember the way back?" Amy asked concerned. I nodded. "Just down the forest path then turn left." I said to reassure her. "Alright." The pink hedgehog said hesitantly. "But, if you run into any trouble just call us on this ." She tossed me something and I caught it. I opened my palm to see a cell phone. _"They, are much more advanced then I thought."_ I thought to myself. Amy waved goodbye and walked off along with Cream and Cheese. "See you at the house Salma." Cream said. "Chu, chu!" said Cheese. I smiled and waved back. Once they were out of sight I began exploring the forest a bit.

_"You know this place isn't so bad."_ I thought. _"May be a bit crazy, but it's so beautiful."_ The lush and green forest was full of life. Birds were chirping. (Normal birds I mean.) Flowers were blooming and the sun was setting. I smiled. _"Yeah I could get used to this."_ I thought while putting my hands on the back of my head. _"Nice clean air, lovely scenery and best of all I haven't seen a single perv-." _My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone wolf whistling behind me.

I turned around to see a green, boy hedgehog hybrid with blue eyes sunglasses and a leather jacket. _"Aww, man and just when I was starting to like this place."_ I thought. _"Relax Salma, maybe if I ignore him he'll go away."_ I turned around and continued walking. But to my surprise the green hedgehog moved surprisingly fast and somehow ended up in front of my path. "I've got to say babe." he said while laying back against a tree. "You've got great taste in highlights." he said with a dark grin. _"Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him."_ I kept saying to myself so I wouldn't start a fight. I looked away from him and continued to walk. I suddenly felt him grab my arm.

"I'm Scourge the Hedgehog by the way." he said still grinning. That's when I noticed something unusual about him. The dude's teeth were all sharp. Like a sharks. "_Yep he's definitely a pervert alright."_ I thought as I pulled my arm out of his grip. Realizing this was a problem I couldn't ignore I turned and faced him. "Go away." I said coldly. "I'm not your type." That only made him chuckle. "Is that so? Well I'd say you're exactly my type." he said checking me out. I buttoned up my trench coat. He wasn't going to check out _this_ girl's body. All of a sudden a phone rang and Scourge took it out of his pocket.

I took this moment to run as fast as I could, away from the pervy hedgehog. The last thing I heard him say was "Great job, you just made me miss a perfectly good chance of picking up some hot hedgehog." _"AS IF YOU _HAD _A CHANCE YOU CREEP!" _I yelled in my head. I ran as far as I could only when I got tired did I stop. That's when I realized I was completely lost. The moon was shining and the stars were coming out. "Oh, great, now how am I going to get back to Sonic's house?" I muttered. I sat down near a tree and watched the moon. _"Well, at least sense I'm lost I might as well enjoy the scenery." _I thought.

As I did I began to wonder about my mysterious past. _"I wonder if I ever saw a place as beautiful as Mobius."_ I thought. "_I__ wonder if I had kind parents like Cream's mom or if I had cruddy ones."_ I was so frustrated to not know these things I then remembered a certain song that always made me feel better when I was depressed. So after making sure no one was around I began to sing it. Just to get my mind off things.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down in my core_

_Where I've been so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there_

_And lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside _

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I didn't get to finish it. Because then I felt something whack me on the back and began to lose consciousness. _"This is not my day."_ Was my last thought before slipping into darkness.

**? P.O.V**

She sang with such a lovely alto voice, I almost felt guilty knocking her out, almost. My mission was simple, wait till the girl was alone then bring her to the doctor. It required a lot of patience on my part but I finally managed to get her alone. I lifted her up over my shoulders and carried her to Eggman's base.

**Speedpelt: You've probably figured who he is about now. But for those of you who haven't I'll give you a hint. He's my favorite hedgehog.**

**Sonic: I thought I was your favorite.**

**Speedpelt: Nope. You're my second favorite.**

**Salma: Oh and that song was "Wake Me Up Inside" and Speedpelt doesn't own it or Sega.**

**Speedpelt: Oh thanks, Salma I totally forgot-**

**Amy: *Breaks the door with her hammer* Here's Amy!**

**Everyone besides Amy: AHHHHHH!**


	7. Chapter 7: Captured! I Don't Think So

**Speedpelt: Ouch… Amy got me good. Anyway I'm typing to you from the hospital and Sonic's my roomy. Say hello to the readers Sonic.**

**Sonic: Mmmm…mmm.**

**Speedpelt: Oh right the doctors put a cast over your mouth. It's actually very relaxing to have you be quiet for once.**

**Sonic: :C Mmm…mmmm. (Translation- Speedpelt doesn't own me or Sega.)**

**Normal P.O.V**

_ A young girl with black hair and sapphire blue eyes was running through ancient ruins in the amazon rainforest. Here archeologists were researching an ancient text. "Going somewhere Salma?" said a voice. The girl turned around to see a handsome seventeen-year-old boy with brown hair and caramel brown eyes. He wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and hiking shoes. Salma smiled at her childhood friend. "I'm just delivering some old books to my dad. He says he might be able to translate the texts with them." she said. "By the way Jeff, do you know where he is?" He nodded. "He's up on the roof of the ruins." Jeff said. "Thanks, I'll just go and deliver the books to him there then."_

_She was about to head off, but Jeff grabbed her arm. "Just be careful up there. The ruins are thousands of years old and we don't know if the roof is stable or not." Salma smiled. "Relax Jeff I'll be fine." she said reassuringly. With that she went to the ruins roof. Her father was talking to some of the other researchers. He had a black beard black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a green buttoned up shirt, tan pants, and brown boots. "My daughter should be hear with the books any minute." he said to the others. "In fact here she is now." Salma came up and hugged her dad. "I got the books you wanted." she said._

"_That's my girl." the archeologist said as he grabbed the books from his daughter's hands. "These will make this job a lot easier." Salma's dad smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead. Salma blushed. "Dad, not in front of everyone." she said. Her father laughed. "Well I need to get back to work. I'll tell you if I need anything else." he said while turning and walking away. _

_Suddenly Salma felt the ground shift underneath her the next thing she knew she was falling. She would've screamed if someone hadn't grabbed her hand and saved her. She looked up to see that it was Jeff who prevented her fall. With his caramel eyes glowing with determination, he pulled her up. "Mother of God, Salma are you ok!?" her father asked as he ran up to his kneeling child. "I'm fine." she said reassuringly. She looked up at Jeff. "You saved me…" Jeff looked down and Salma could've sworn she saw his cheeks become a bit red. "Yea, well just don't do anything risky like that again." he said. Salma nodded and as she did she tried her best to hide a slight blush in her cheeks._

**...**

**Salma's P.O.V**

I woke up in a cold metallic room. I was in some sort of cell only instead of iron bars it had some sort of force field to cover it. _"Where am I?"_ I wondered. _"And what was that weird dream all about?"_ I kept on thinking about this until I heard people speaking to one another. Though I couldn't see them, I recognized one of the voices to be Dr. Eggman's. "Good work, Shadow." said the bald old man. "Now I need you to stand guard and wait until our guest wakes up." _"Guest? More like prisoner!"_ I thought fiercely. I couldn't believe I let a stupid guy like Egghead kidnap me! _"What does he want me for anyway? It's not like he knows I was human before. Or does he?" _It could be possible that he was spying on me when I made my little confession to Sonic and Tails. I then heard the sound of footsteps approaching my cell.

"_Crap. I better pretend I'm not awake so this 'Shadow' won't bring me to that fat psycho." _I thought. As the footsteps were coming closer I closed my eyes and laid back on the bed, pretending to be asleep. But in reality I was trying to plot my escape. After a few minutes of coming up with nothing at all I began to wonder what this Shadow looked like. I barely opened my eyes just to get a quick peak. His back was in front of me, but I could tell he was a boy hedgehog hybrid. He had a sleek black body with red streaks in his quills and on his arms and legs. _"And I thought I looked emo."_ was my first thought after seeing this hybrid.

The black hedgehog hybrid looked my way and I quickly closed my eyes. But apparently it wasn't quick enough. "Humph. So you're awake are you?" he asked with a very serious voice. "Darn it, I've been spotted." I muttered as I got up. I looked back at Shadow. Sense he was in facing me now I could see that he had a tan muzzle and red streaks over his eyes. His mouth seemed to be in a permanent frown and he had white chest fur. But the most striking feature about him was his blood red eyes.

Once I saw that enchanting feature I began to feel heat rising in my cheeks. I immediately looked down praying that he didn't see the small blush around my cheeks. _"What the heck was that!?" _I said in my head. _"I barely know this emo hedgehog and another thing HE WORKS FOR EGGMAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!" _I felt the blush in my cheeks died down. I took a deep breath and looked at Shadow again. "If you think I'm going to willingly go with you to see that fat doctor you are seriously mistaken my friend." I declared bravely. Shadow looked at me for a moment. "You don't have a choice." he said flatly. "Either you go willingly or I force you to come with me." "You wouldn't dare." I said calmly. Shadow smirked. "Just watch me."

**…**

"HEEEEELLLLP I'M BEING HARRASSED BY AN EMO HEDGEHOG!" I shouted as Shadow was carrying me over his shoulders to our destination. "Yeesh. I'm only carrying you." Shadow muttered. "And carrying a girl like this leads to dirty thoughts." I said. "Aw, sick you think I would do _that_ to you." he said. "I'm not a pervert like Scourge." I looked at him. "Wait you know that puke faced creep?" I asked slightly interested yet slightly worried at the same time. "Humph. I wish I didn't. That dude is more annoying than Faker." the dark hedgehog said. I cocked my eyebrow. I was about to ask who the heck 'Faker' was, but then we got to our destination. We entered a big metallic windowless dome and Shadow put me down on the cold metal floor.

I noticed there was a window there and a clouded figure I recognized as Eggman's. (Yeah, I'd know that fat egg shaped body from anywhere.) I stood up and glared at him. "Alright Eggman, I want answers." I declared bravely and calmly. "Like, why the hell did you kidnap me!? If you think I'm going to sit around and play damsel in distress you are sorely mistaken." I clenched my fists. I really hated that idea. "My, my you're a lot feistier then we last met." the doctor said. "You've must have been spending a lot more time with Sonic and his friends more than I thought." I shook my head. "No, I just got used to the craziness." I said. Eggman chuckled. "Well, either way it doesn't change your situation now does it?" he said with a smirk. I clenched my teeth and continue to glare at him.

"Now, Salma was it?" the doctor asked. I said nothing and he continued. "I brought you here to see what you're capable of." I gave him a curious look. "So you kidnap me?" I asked in a 'really' tone of voice. Eggman shrugged. "Hey I'm a villain." he said. "What else do you expect?" "_That's true."_ I thought. "So to see what potential you have I'm having you fight Shadow and-." "Wait you're pinning me against _him_." I said pointing to the black and red hybrid who was smirking at me. The doctor smiled evilly. "I don't expect you to win." he said smugly. "I'm wondering how long you'll last against him." _"Darn you Egghead!"_ I thought as I looked over at Shadow who was now getting in a battle stance. I didn't know this dude very well but I could tell I barely had a chance against him and for some odd reason deep inside I didn't want to hurt him.

"_I am so screwed."_ I thought as I looked into those expressionless eyes of his. I shook my head. "_C'mon Salma, snap out of it!"_ I thought to myself. _"Think for a moment. I got it! I may not be able to throw a punch at him, but maybe I can outrun him! But first I need to slow down time like I did when Baldy McNosehair attacked me."_ I got into a battle stance ready to fight.

"Now Cubot here will signal when you two shall start." said Eggman. "And begin ya landlubbers!" said a weird pirate voice form the microphone. I ignored it as I was focusing to slow down time itself. There was a flash of light and I opened my eyes. Time may have slowed down but the emo hybrid was moving fast. I barely had time to dodge. The white light had appeared again and I found myself on the other side of the room and in the distance was a very confused Shadow. He saw me and came at me again. So I did my slowing time thing again. This kept going on and on for about well I don't really know how long. But soon I was starting to get tired. But luckily I wasn't the only one, Shadow himself was looking pretty wary too. That's when I saw my chance. I lunged at him but to my surprise he pulled out a red chaos emerald.

"Chaos control." he said before he vanished. _"What the heck? Where did he go?"_ I thought as I looked around confused. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arms and pinned them against my back. Next thing I knew Shadow had me pinned against the floor. "The best way to try to take out your enemy is by striking them when they least expect it." Shadow whispered in my ear. _"Is he giving me advice?" _I thought as I winced at the pain. But I didn't scream. I wasn't going to give him or Eggman the pleasure of hearing my pain.

"That's enough Shadow." the doctor said as Shadow let go of my arms. I cradled my arms to make sure it weren't broken. Though they were bleeding a little. "Well you've lasted a lot longer than I thought Salma." Eggman said. "Whatever." I muttered under my breath, not even looking at him. I then noticed something different about the room. It was damaged very badly. There were dents and scorch marks from all the places I dodged Shadow's attacks. _"I really need to control that power of mine._" I thought as I looked at the damage. I noticed Eggman was looking at me as he was stroking his not so well groomed mustache. "You battled very well." he said. "So well that I might let you join me in my Eggman empire. Shadow, take her back to her cell. I'll decide what to do with her in the morning." I was tempted to rip that mustache off of that fat doctor's face. I was tempted to run as fast as I could. But I was very tired after that fight and I noticed that my arms were a bit more banged up than I thought. So all I could do was go willingly with the emo hedgehog as he pulled on my wrist towards my cell.

Once we were there he put me in and left to go do some other work for Egghead I assumed. I sat on the bed looking at the force field that was in the way of my escape. _"I have to get out of here."_ I thought urgently. _"But how?"_ I looked around the metallic jail cell. There were only air vents in the hallway outside the cell so I couldn't escape through them. There were no other doors or even windows for that matter only the force field. Then an idea popped into my head. "_Maybe if I charge at it with my speed I could break it." _I thought. I did a lot of damage when I did my time slowing trick back at the fight maybe I could damage the force field. It wasn't one of my brightest ideas. But hey, it was worth a try.

I positioned my feet on the back wall of the cell and bounced off of it. Charging at it with all my might I rammed it. As a result I felt a bolt of electricity go through my body and was pushed back. I shook it off. _"No giving up now."_ I told myself. I rammed at the force field again. The same thing happened only this time I noticed there was a small crack in it. I almost wanted to dance with joy knowing my plan was working. But I contained myself and rammed it again.

I kept ramming it over and over again, while the crack was getting bigger and bigger with each impact. But there was one problem each time I made contact I kept getting an electric shock and I was slowly beginning to loose consciousness. The wounds from the fight weren't helping much either. _"Come on just one more time and it will be over_." I said to myself. I stared at the completely cracked up looking force field. With the last of my strength I collided with it again. I got shocked and the field broke like into a million pieces and scattered across the floor. But my victory was short lived because then I collapsed from receiving so many shocks. "_No not now!" _I thought. _"Not when I'm…so…close…" _I could do nothing as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Speedpelt: Woot! This is my longest chapter so far! Thanks for viewing guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Friendly Moment

**Speedpelt: Alright so I got my first review and-**

**Amy: Oh! I'm so happy for you!**

**Speedpelt: *backs away slowly* You're not gonna kill me are you?**

**Amy: No I'm done.**

**Speedpelt: Phew! Anyway I just want to say I'm sorry I got the information on the song wrong on chapter 6. So I'll correct myself. The song was called "Bring me to life" by evenesance and I don't own Sega. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I left Salma and continued walking down the steel hallways. These hallways often reminded me of my one gruesome memory.

*Flashback*

_I was running down the hallway holding a young human girl's hand. She had blond hair, a blue headband and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a blue vest over it. Her eyes were filled with fear as we ran and I could hear men's voices. "Stop them! We can't let them get away!" one of the men shouted. All of a sudden the memory becomes a blur and I see one of the men holding out a gun, ready to open fire. I hear a gunshot and the next image I see traumatizes me the most. The young girl with all her innocence and all her beauty was lying on the cold hard floor. She was holding her hand over her chest. This is where the blood came from. Her sapphire eyes were closed and she was smiling. It was as if she had finally found peace._

*End of flashback*

That was the only memory of my past that I still remembered. The rest of it was all a blur. I may not know who that girl was now, but I knew she didn't deserve to die. This is also the reason I started working for the doctor. He had promised to help me find my past, but so far there had been no progress. But my mind was not focusing on those things as it usually was. Instead my thoughts were on that white and green hedgehog.

"_Why did she seem hesitant to fight me?"_ I asked myself. Perhaps she was smart enough to figure out nothing can stop me? Or maybe she was just trying to fool me? _"Or perhaps she had some…no, she couldn't have possibly felt that way toward me_." I was the ultimate life form, I needed no pity. I quickly pushed her out of my thoughts. Until I heard an alarm go off that is. I figured Salma might have had something to do with it, so I quickly rushed to her cell.

What I found there surprised me. Salma was lying on the broken remains of the energy field and had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. Which as a result made her bleed badly. Eggman was standing beside her, while Orbot and Cubot were examining her wounds. "What happened?" I asked trying to hide the concern in my voice. "Aye, the lassie is more tough then a sea barnacle." said Cubot. Orbot let out a metallic sigh. "We _really_ have to get his voice chip fixed." The doctor looked at me. "What happened is that Salma here somehow broke the energy shield, but the electric shocks knocked her out before she could make a run for it." he said.

I looked at Salma and was relieved to see her breathing. _"Wait why am _I _relieved?" _I thought. Eggman then began to spoke. "Shadow sense Salma broke the only cell we have I need you to keep her under your watch for the time being." "Shadow sir would you please be so kind as to help this girl get to the medical room." Orbot asked. I glared at the stupid robot. "I-it w-would be better if she was there. That way we can treat her properly." he said with fear in his voice. I looked back at Salma and sighed. The weird robot was right, she did need medical attention. So without any questions or protests I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the exam room. "_I'll admit this girl is determined."_ I thought

…

The two robots were patching up Salma on the medical bed while I was standing watch. "Alright were all done." said Orbot. "She should wake up soon. We'll go report to Eggman the news." I only nodded and said nothing as the two robots left the room. It was quiet for a few moments then I noticed Salma was stirring but she was not waking up. It looked like she was having a nightmare.

**Normal P.O.V**

Shadow's was correct Salma was indeed having a nightmare.

_The ruins where Salma's father worked was completely obliterated and engulfed in flames. She was on her knees with tears on her face. "_Why is this happening?"_ she thought. _"Where is everybody and what happened to my father?"_ her mind was filled with questions. Suddenly she heard someone… laughing? _"Who would be laughing at this!?" _Salma thought, horrified. Then the laughing ceased and a voice spoke. "Finally after all these thousands of years, I am free!" it said with a psychotic laugh. "I shall now take my revenge on the decedents of those who imprisoned me and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!" Suddenly there was a powerful force pushed Salma back and a man with a black cloak flew through the air like a jet. _

_Salma was staring up to where the figure had been, wondering what she saw. Until she heard coughing coming from the smoke. A figure came out and Salma let out tears of joy. "Jeff!" she said as she ran up and hugged him. After a few moments of being held in his arms Salma realized something. "Jeff… where's my father?" Jeff face was full of sympathy as he lifted up a slightly charred research book. "I'm… sorry Salma…Salma…_Salma!"

**Salma's P.O.V**

I woke up to see blood red eyes staring at me. Sense I had completely forgotten where I was I totally freaked out. "Stay away from my personal bubble!" I screamed as I pushed Shadow back. Then I remembered everything. "Holy crap, I'm so sorry!" I said. "_What are you saying sorry for he totally deserved it for being up in your face!" _a voice in my head said. Shadow looked at me with his normal grumpy face. "Damn it woman! I was only trying to wake you up!" he said as he walked to a chair and sat down. I looked around. I was in some sort of medical room with baby blue walls and I was in a white medical bed.

But I didn't care what the room looked like. My thoughts were focused on the nightmare. _"Did that really happened?"_ I asked myself. "_I know it was a dream. But it seemed so real."_ I made my hands into fists. "_It stinks not having my memory. Not knowing who I am or who I was and worst of all I can't relate to anyone because of that hole in my heart."_ I felt tears going down my cheeks. Not wanting Shadow to see my soft side (still didn't really knew why I cared about that at the time.), I buried my face in my legs, hoping he wouldn't notice. After a few moments of silence I was convinced that I succeeded in that. But as usual I had to be wrong.

I could feel Shadow staring at me for a moment longer. _"Why does he do that?"_ I wondered before he finally spoke. "Alright you seem more bothered than usual, so… what's the matter?" he asked. I wiped away the tears before looking up at him in surprise. I don't know why, but I had a strange urge to tell him everything right then and there. _"Dear God, don't they name this as a condition for feeling this way toward your captor?"_ I thought stubbornly. I buried my head again and said nothing. I could hear Shadow walking away quietly. "Wait." I said quietly. Surprisingly though he could hear it and stopped. He turned around and faced me. I took a deep breath. "Look, I need to get this off my chest so… can you keep a secret?"

Shadow looked at me for a moment then sighed. "I suppose." he said. I actually smiled at him as he sat down on the nearby chair. I then began to explain all my troubles to him. I told him about my unknown past. What a pain it was to remember only a few things and nothing else, I even told him about the strange dreams I've been having. At this point I didn't care who knew anymore. It was such a relief to finally get it off my chest. When I finished I looked up and actually saw surprise in the emo hedgehog's eyes and something else. But the red and black hybrid went back to his normal grumpy face so quickly I'd thought I imagined it.

There was an awkward silence as the hedgehog boy looked at me intently. Finally I decided to break the silence. "I know you probably don't understand what I'm going through, I'm not even sure if you care." I said. "But, I just need to get this off my chest, you know. Especially sense Eggman has kidnapped me and I'm probably going to die here anyway." Again there was that awkward silence only this time the emo hybrid was the one who broke it. "Believe it or not… I know exactly what you're going through." he said. Now this caught me off guard. "You do?" I asked. The dark hedgehog hybrid nodded and began to explain to me about his unknown past.

By the time he was done I was wide-eyed and opened mouthed. I didn't expect anyone (much less an emo hybrid) to understand me. _"I guess in some ways were not so different."_ I thought. The one thing that bothered me though was that he actually believed that Egghead was going to help get his memory back. I almost wanted to say that he was stupid for believing that mustached liar. But considering the fact that I had grown a mutual respect for this emo hybrid, I decided not to touch on that subject. "I hope you find your memory soon." I said sincerely and truthfully.

To my surprise Shadow averted my gaze and looked at his feet. He seemed to be making a decision over something. Finally he looked into my eyes and I knew then that he had made his choice. "Salma, I want you to grab a hold of me." he said. "W-what?" I said trying to hide a blush. "Didn't I just confirm that I don't like anyone to be close to me?" The emo hybrid smirked. "Just trust me on this." he said. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I didn't touch him in any romantic way though, mainly because I didn't know him _that_ well. I just walked over to him and gently grabbed his wrist. Once I did he pulled out the chaos emerald before. By the time I figured out what he was going to do he had already yelled, "Chaos control!" The next thing I knew we were swallowed up by a flash of light.

…

I opened my eyes to see a lush green forest around me. The moon was high and the stars were bright. Shadow was beside me and I noticed I was still holding his wrist and let go. "You're letting me go?" I asked in surprise. The hedgehog boy nodded. "I believe I can find my past on my own now without the doctor's help." he said. "Also you might want to take this." Then the black and red hedgehog tossed the emerald and I caught it. "You might be able to teleport yourself anywhere by using chaos control. Just say those two words focus on where you want to be and you're there." The emo hybrid then pointed to a long forest path. "Head threw there and you should be able to get to a small town." His kindness baffled me. "Why are you doing all this?" I asked. Shadow looked away. "Let's just say you kind of remind me of someone." he answered. Although that didn't satisfy my answer, I decided to be polite and smile. "Thank you." I said. The next thing I knew Shadow was speeding off towards the distance. "_Strange emo hedgehog."_ I thought. "_But a good emo hedgehog." _With that I began to walk down the forest path.

**Speedpelt: Sorry it took so long. The past few weeks have been completely kray kray. Anyway till next chapter, see you later!**

**Sonic: Speedpelt quick Amy coming and she has mistletoe with her. Please hide me! T_T**

**Speedpelt: -_-; Fine.**


End file.
